


Dropping the Bomb

by DarkHell616



Series: Broken Goods [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Chubby Reader, Confessions, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Unnamed Reader, plus sized reader, unnamed narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHell616/pseuds/DarkHell616
Summary: A confession is dropped over a routine phone call.
Relationships: Reader & Sayer (Platonic), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Broken Goods [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Dropping the Bomb

“Hey, you,” I smiled, closing down the window with the video I had been watching before shifting into a more comfortable position.

“Hi, I hope it’s not a bad time.”

“Not at all, how are things going?”

“Good, we closed the case a couple of hours ago, we just got back from dinner and now I’m just lounging around my hotel room until tomorrow morning.”

“Aww, and you decided to waste your time by calling me? How sweet.”

“Isn’t that what any good boyfriend would do?”

I snickered softly then let out a small hum, near nuzzling my head into the phone, “Hm, boyfriend, that still feels so weird to me.”

“It does, even though it’s been seven months.”

“That’s the honeymoon phase for you, I guess.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” he laughed softly and I could hear shifting down the line. “What are you up to?”

“Do you want the truth or the innocent girlfriend answer?”

“I think I can handle the truth, even if I’m tempted to hear the wild story you’d come up with.”

I laughed and shook my head, “I’m led shirtless in bed watching cut off screams compilations.”

There was a moment of silence before he finally said, “I don’t know what I was expecting, but that wasn’t it.”

“You should know to expect the unexpected with me.”

“Which I do, but you still manage to take me by surprise.”

“Good, I like keeping you on your toes.”

“And I like a good challenge.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, “How rude, calling me challenging.”

“You know I mean it in the best way possible.”

“Mhmm, sure,” I said with a snicker, rolling onto my left side and stretching out in my bed. “How has your day been, anyway? Anything to update me on?”

“Other than the case? I haven’t got anything to report back to you, unless you want to know about the number a woman gave me in the restaurant we ate in.”

“Oooh, look at you, Spence, getting out there.”

“I didn’t flirt back, I promise,” he said quickly.

“Spence, relax, I’m not upset that some woman gave you her number,” I laughed, “you’re a handsome man and girls will want to flirt with you, I trust you not to reciprocate.”

“I still disagree with the handsome part, but I’m not going to argue.”

“Good, because you know what happens when you argue.”

I grinned widely, practically hearing the shudder that ran down his spine as he mumbled; “Please, no more renditions of Africa.”

“I thought my screeching was melodic and romantic, but everyone’s a critic.”

Spencer’s laugh made me smile, my stomach flipping and heart fluttering at the sound as I pictured that boyish grin in my mind’s eye.

Picturing him made me wish that he was beside me, cuddling up and watching some terrible movie on Shudder as the world faded away and time slipped by in a little bubble of us where nothing else mattered, which seemed to be ideal for him.

After an initial hesitance the first two months, it eventually became commonplace for one of us to stay over at the other’s when he wasn’t off hunting bad guys.

It was mostly for company and different conversation, though it wasn’t uncommon for us to sit in comfortable silence while reading our own books or doing other bits and pieces to whittle away time.

We hadn’t progressed further than kissing and general caressing, nothing ever led to intimate touches but we would still lie together in bed with the lights off, talking hours away about anything and nothing until we eventually drifted off to sleep.

By the fourth month he seemed to use these times more than others to discuss more personal things, his tone hushed as if we were worried about the shadows overhearing his concerns about his past, his mother and what his future would hold.

As he spoke, I would hold his hand and run my thumb over the back, giving comforting squeezes on occasion to let him know I was still listening as he recanted some of the harder times.

The stories of being kidnapped, drugged, shot and losing loved ones tugged at my heart and made me want to do everything in my power to be there for him, to show that good things can happen and that he deserved them as much as anyone else.

Listening to his stories made me question how he could enjoy a genre like horror, but I wasn’t about to question his choices and thinking, the mind is an amazing thing and didn’t always lead to logic that others would understand.

Not all conversations were deep and emotional, more often than not the nights would be wasted with laughs and my protests as he’d continuously try and tangle my legs around his so that he could torture me with his cold feet.

“What are you getting up to?” I asked.

“After talking to you, I plan on showering and then reading in bed.”

“Ah, typical night then, wish I could join you.”

“Yeah,” he said wistfully, “I wish you could too.”

As if this were a TV show hitting a cue beat, the front door banged loudly and made me jump, letting out a small yelp of surprise.

“Are you okay?” Spencer asked, his concern laced voice helping me picture his worried frown.

“I’m fine, it’s just the door,” I let out a long sigh and sat up, putting my phone on speak and setting it down so that I could throw away and covers and grab a jumper to slide on.

“Strange hour for a visitor.”

I hummed at his comment then picked up my phone, heading to the front door with the key I’d plucked out of my bag.

“Yeah, just a little,” I agreed, unlocking the door.

Internally, I was hoping that it would be Spencer on the other side, coming to surprise me with an early arrival home and maybe some takeaway in hand that we could cuddle on the couch with.

Instead, when I swung open the door, the six-foot everything Hulk I called a best friend took up my doorway.

“Oh, it’s just Sayer,” I sighed.

“Thanks for the warm welcome.”

I gave him a wide smile then switched my phone off speaker-mode, returning it to my ear.

“Okay,” Spencer said with a soft laugh, “I guess I’ll let you go and call you in the morning?”

“Sure, you can still text me if you want.”

“No, I think I’ll go to sleep, it’s been a long few days.”

“Okie dokie, night then, Spence.”

“Goodnight, hopefully see you tomorrow? Maybe we can meet up after work and get some coffee?”

“Sure, sounds like a plan.”

“Great, I look forward to seeing you.”

“Likewise, night, love you.”

I lowered the phone and hung up, sliding it into my pocket and lifted my attention to Sayer.

“Bad timing?”

“No,” I smiled, “not at all.”

There was a brief moment where we stared at each other in silence, him looking at me expectantly as I drifted off, the cogs in my head ticking before finally clicking into place with a thought that made my eyes widen and my mouth fall slack.

“Shit!”

Sayer flinched a little, raising his eyebrow.

“What?”

“I just said I love you.”

“Okay…and?”

“And we’ve never said that to each other before, I just did it on instinct,” I felt my chest beginning to tighten as a rare panic began to set in. “What do I do? What if he thinks it’s too soon? Or doesn’t feel that way yet?”

Sayer stepped inside and closed the door behind him, taking my wrist and leading me over to my couch so that he could sit me down.

Taking my phone, he set it on the coffee table and then turned to me, his face set in his ‘serious best friend talk’ mode.

“Okay, do you seriously think that he’s going to panic over this?”

“I don’t know, probably not, he tends to be pretty good at rationalising but this is different, isn’t it?”

“Is it? You say; “Luv ya,” to people all the time.”

“Yeah, friends and some family members usually, but this was a full-blown, proper ‘I love you’.”

“Did you mean it?”

“What? Saying ‘I love you’?” I looked down at my lap, nodding slowly with a smile I couldn’t stop from slipping onto my face. “Yes, of course I did.”

“Then it’s nothing to worry about,” Sayer shrugged, “if you mean it, then own it and don’t worry if he doesn’t return it yet, as long as it’s true to you.”

My smile widened and I lifted my eyes to meet his, not used to the soft expression his usual goofball self was giving me.

“Thank, Sayer, for once you speak words of wisdom.”

“Yeah well, don’t get used to it.”

My phone lit up and my usual text tone filled the brief quiet that had fallen between us, my heart immediately speeding up uncomfortably as my stomach fluttered with nerves.

Sayer glanced from me to my phone and back again, nudging his head towards it.

“You can’t ignore it forever.”

“Maybe not, but at least until morning.”

“Stop being a pussy, get on with it or I’ll read it for you.”

Rolling my eyes with a groan, I conceded to his rough persuasion. With a bit of hesitance, I picked it up from its place on the table and felt my heart leap into my throat as I read; “Message from Spencer”.

Glancing to Sayer, I took a few deep breaths to steel my nerve and then unlocked my phone to open the message.

"I love you too, though next time please don’t hang up on me before I can reply.’

“See,” Sayer said into my ear, making me flinch as I hadn’t noticed that he’d leaned over to read my message, “told you you had nothing to worry about.”

“I know,” I nodded, beginning to type out a quick response, “but you’re also the one who jumped onto the first train you saw stopped in the subway after the man specifically told us we had to wait for the third to arrive for our destination, so sorry if I don’t trust your judgement.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope.”

With a smile, I sent off the text and then looked back at his reply, unable to explain the amount of elation I felt each time I re-read those four simple words.


End file.
